


Too Late

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missed Opportunity, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss - envy - a couple's loving and happy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

It wasn’t as if Morgan didn’t understand his own feelings, or that he didn’t understand that Reid reciprocated them. Both of those things had been plain for a long time, and they hadn’t changed. What had changed, however, was Reid’s willingness to wait. No longer content with lingering looks and tense close proximity, touches that lasted too long to be purely platonic and long talks about things neither shared with anyone else.  
  
“What is this?” Reid had said suddenly, looking up at Morgan over his carton of noodles as they sat on the man’s couch.  
  
“Simple,” Morgan had replied, in the moment when he should have stopped and thought. Reid didn’t ask again.  
  
When Morgan met his eyes Reid began to look away. When Morgan asked how he was, Reid told him he was fine with an almost entirely convincing manner. Reid began to stiffen when Morgan braced his shoulder or touched his chest, where he had once relaxed into the contact.  
  
“Dinner?” Prentiss positioned, after a case finally wrapped. “I want Mexican.”  
  
“Sure,” Morgan said easily, glancing at Reid, who was looking interestedly at his satchel.  
  
“Can’t,” he said, looking up with an wide closed-mouth smile. “I’m meeting someone tonight.”  
  
“Someone?” Prentiss grinned, and if Morgan would have seen her glance at him if he hadn’t been looking in the opposite direction at a suddenly interesting spot on the wall. “Have you got a date?”  
  
“It’s just a thing,” Reid said, pulling his bag over his shoulder.  
  
“A thing?”  
  
“Yes. A thing I have to go to.”  
  
“Alright,” Prentiss smiled knowingly. “Have fun, Reid.”  
  
She waited until the younger man had left before she looked at Morgan with a hint of concern.  
  
“Still want to do dinner? It’s getting on a bit.”  
  
“Yeah,” he waved his hand dismissively. “It’s not too late.”  
  
He was pretty sure that it actually was.


End file.
